Girl Meets Junior National Honor Society Field Trip
by SpecialK92
Summary: The kids go on a field trip to a baseball game. Riley and Maya fall asleep on the subway and miss getting of at the right stop. When they wake up they realize they have to try to catch up with group. When they can't find the baseball field, they have to make it back to school before the end of the day. During the day they learn what it is like to have a true friend.
1. The Field Trip

"Okay class, I'm proud to announce that this year we've gotten some new students in the Junior National Honnor Society." stated Cory Matthews.

" Oh, I wonder who they could be?" stated Maya.

"I'm glad you asked that question Maya. I'll be reading the list," answered Cory.

"Dad, who are they?" Riley asked.

"Riley, please wait. I'm getting the list off my desk and I'll be reading the list," Cory stated he picked up the piece of paper of his desk. "Okay, here we go. The following students were voted into the Junior National Honnor Society:

Missy Bradford

Isaiah Babineaux

Lucas Friar

Maya Hart

Riley Mathews

"I'm very proud of those who were chosen. Those who didn't make it, don't be dissappointed. You have another chance to try to get in at the end of the grading period." declared Cory.

"Wow, I can't believe I got voted in!" stated Maya.

"Maya, you need to believe in yourself more!" stated Riley.

"Riley's right Maya, you are smarter and you have many talents. You don't need to sell yourself short." stated Cory.

"Well, what do we get for voted into the Junior National Honnor Society?" asked Farkle.

"I'm glad you asked that question, Farkle. As a matter of fact the Junior National Society is having a field trip tommorrow." Cory stated.

"Oh I wonder where it could be. It's probably to a stupid museum." stated Maya.

"No Maya, as a matter of fact it is to a baseball game. Your are going to go to the Yankees baseball game!" Cory answered.

"Does that mean we get out of school tommorrow?" asked Riley.

"Yes Riley, but there are a few things you have to do. I want you to have a field trip buddy. I'm going to let everyone chose their field trip buddy. The two of you will be responsible to stay together. " stated Cory.

"Well, then if we pick partners, I pick Riley!" stated Maya.

" I should have known," said Cory."

He passed around the paper and the rest of the class chose their partners. Right before the bell rang, Cory gave the all of the students a piece of paper about the field trip. It included what time they needed to be a school, where to meet their classmates at the baseball field, how much money to bring, and what time they'd be getting back to school.

After the left class, Maya was talking to Riley about the field trip, and what she wanted to do. She wanted to get pizza from the Papa Johns stands, go to the gift shop, and get ice cream.

"Riley, since we have to leave really early in the morning, can I stay at your house tonight." Maya asked.

" Let me go ask my dad," Riley stated.

She went back into Cory's class. After she came out, she had a smile on her face.

"He said yes, but we have to go to your house school to let you get your pajamas and some clothes for you to wear tommorrow." Riley stated. "He's going to drive us by your house after school so you can get your things. He's already called your mom. She was on her work shift at "Topanga's". Your mom has already aproved of your staying at our place.

After school, Cory drove the girls to Maya's house, for her to get her stuff. Maya got her yellow duffle bag and packed it with her blue pajamas, and she decided that she was going to wear a pear of jeans, a yellow tee-shirt, and her blue New York hoodie. As soon as she gathered up her things, they went back to the Matthew's appartment.

" Mrs. Matthews, I'm staying here tonight!" declared Maya.

"Yes, I already know. Cory called me and Maya's mother. Congradulations on making the Junior National Honor Society! I'm so proud of you and Riley!" stated Topanga.

"Mommy, since they don't have to go to school tommorrow, does that mean I get to skip school tommorrow too?" asked Auggie.

"No Auggie, you are going to have to go to school tommorrow. They will are going on a school field trip," answered Topanga.

"Will I get to go on any field trips?" asked Auggie

"Yes, Auggie, I am sure you will sooner or later." answered Topanga. "It's getting late, I'm going to cook fix Spaghetti for dinner. After dinner, I want everyone to take their shower becasuse Maya and Riley to go to bed early. They have to get up at 4:30 tommorrow and they have to catch the bus at 5:30.

When Riley and Maya got ready for bed they were excited about the trip. They were so excited they couldn't hardly sleep. Maya had never been to a real ball game before. Finally at mid-night they fell asleep.

Four and a half hours later, came into Riley's room. She told them they needed to get ready. Maya went into the bathroom to change her clothes. Riley changed her clothes in her room. She put on a pair of jeans, a sky blue tee shirt and she put on a blue New York Hoodies. It similar to Maya's. Riley also grabbed her cell phone and put it in her pocket. After they changed, Topanga fixed them pan cakes. She had to be at work early that day, so she drove them to the subway.

"Girls, have fun. Be sure to stay together. If you need me or Cory, we are only a phone call away." stated Topanga.

The girls got out of her car and walked down to the subway. They got on the subway and listened for their stop. Their stop was about 45 mintues aways. Riley was tired.

"Maya, I'm going to take a quick nap. Wake me up in 30 mintues so we don't miss our stop."

"Okay, I will. I have my watch on and I'll keep track of time."

Riley closed her eyes. Maya felt tired too. She thought that she'd take a 15 mintue nap. She closed her eyes and dozed off too. They both were asleep and missed their stop.


	2. What To Do?

Riley woke up and looked at Maya's watch; It was 5:20. She realized that it was getting close to their stop.

"Maya, wake up!"

"What's wrong Riley?"

"It think we've missed our stop!"

"I'm sorry Riley, I dozed off!"

"It's okay, maybe we can still catch the bus."

An announcement came on the intercom, "This is our last stop. Everybody off."

Riley and Maya got off the subway. They walked up the stairs to see what part of New York they were. Niether one was too familar with the area.

"Riley, I think we may have missed the bus. How are we going to get the baseball stadium?"

"Maya, I have no idea. Maybe we could call Lucas or Farkle and see where they are at?"

"We don't need to do that, we know where they are. They are on the bus headed to the game. "

"Okay, what do you have in mind?"

"We explore downtown New York?"

"Maya, we are not going to do. We are going to try to find the baseball stadium. If we can't we are going to go back to school!"

"Why go back to school, we are suppose to be on a field trip?"

"I know, but we have to be back at school by the time school lets out!"

Riley saw a grocery store and tried to find out where they were. When she walked in she saw they had a free maps of New York City. She took one and opened it up. She found out where the stadium was located.

"Maya, the stadium is 1 East 161st, St, Bronx NY. I'm looking at the address to see we are." Riley stated.

She looked at the map and saw they were. She had a smile on her face.

"Maya, I think I may have an idea where we are. close to the Plaza Hotel. It is one street over. It is located on 768 5t Ave."

"So are we going to the Palaza?"

"Yes, but we are not going to check in. We are going to ask which would be quicker to get to the game or school."

They walked into the Palaza and went to the front desk. Riley explained the situation that they were in. The baseball stadium wasn't close by. They were advised to go back to school.


	3. Papa John's, Cold Stone and the Subway

Maya and Riley walked out of the hotel and they walked for a long time. Riley was tired of walking in an unfamilar area, so she pulled out the map from her pocket. They looked at the map to see how far they were away from John Quincy Adams Middle School. They were a long way from the school.

"Maya, we are a long way from school. I think our best bet would be for us to go to the nearest subway," Riley stated.

"Riley, we could catch a city bus,"

" I realize that, but the city bus moves at a slower pace and we may not make it back in time. My dad would be furious if he knew what happened."

"Well, we don't need him mad, we'll catch the nearest subway. But we've been walking for almost 2 hours. Can we get lunch first?"

"Now, that you meantion it, I am kinda hungry. What sounds good to you Maya? "

"Well, when I thought that we were going to the ballgame, I wanted to get some pizza from the Papa Johns stand."

"Maya, that is one of the things I wanted to get at the game too. I'll look and see there is a Papa John's near by."

Riley pulled out her map and looked at it. She had a smile on her face. Maya could tell that there was a Papa John's near by.

"Riley were is it?"

"A block away. Maya I also had my heart sat on getting some ice cream at the game too. Do you know of any good ice cream places?"

"Cold Stone, they have the best ice cream ever."

"I'll look at my map and see how far it is from Papa John's."

Riley looked at her map again. She had smile on her face again. It was right next to the Papa John's. Riley and Maya walked a block and crossed the street over to the Papa John's restraunt. They walked in and looked at the menu to see if they had any specials on the menu. Maya noticed that they had a special. She noticed if you ordered two pieces of pizza, you also got a free drink.

"Maya, how much are the two pieces?"

Maya looked at the menu and two pieces of pizza cost $5.00. They would have to pay ten dollars for each of them to get two pieces and a free drink.

"Riley how much money do you have?"

" I have about $25.00 dollars. How much do you have Maya?"

" I have the same amount as you."

"Okay, we'll both put in five dollars each. So we can save our money."

Riley and Maya went up to the counter and gave their order. The each got two pieces of pepperoni pizza. Both Riley and Maya got a Sprite. They sat down and ate their lunch. After they finished their lunch, they walked over to Cold Stone. There were so many flavors to choose from. Riley got a small cup of Cheesecake ice cream and Maya got a cup of Bannana ice cream. They sat down to eat their ice cream.

"Well, what do you think about what happened?"

"Maya, if you are talking about us missing the game. I'm dissappointed, but I'm glad that we got to spend the day together. I just hope my parents don't get mad when they find out. "

"Riley, you don't have to tell them."

"Yes, I do. Even if we don't tell them, they are going to find out anyway. In class tommorrow, dad is probably going to ask the class about the trip. Someone will probably tell him we weren't there. Or did ever dawn on you that Lucas and Farkle have noticed that we aren't at the game right now."

"Now that you put it that way, I think that we need to call your mom and dad."

"Okay, I'm going to call them. But first we need to get on the subway. It is right down the street. As soon as we get on the subway, I'm calling them."

As soon as Riley and Maya finished their ice cream, they walked outside. It was pouring down rain. They both took off running to the subway. They ran down the stairs and got on the subway. Riley looked at the schedule and saw that they'd be getting off at second to the last stop.

Maya noticed that there was a TV screen on the subway. On the screen it showed weather reporter talking about the weather.

"We have gotten news that some storm are about to take place. I'm standing here at the Yankees stadium. There were several schools that took there students to see the stadium see the Yankees play the Philadelphia Flyers. For safety reasons, they are sending the students back to school." stated the weather reporter.

Both girls saw many of their classmates rushing to the school bus. They saw Farkle and Lucas get on the bus. Riley pulled out her cell phone.

"Who are you calling?"

"Maya, I'm calling dad at school!"

"Why are you calling Mr. Matthews? You can always call your mom."

" I know, but I feel like I need to tell him first. He's at school and he probably already knows that the game was canceled. He may already know that we weren't at the game. I want to tell him what happened."

"Okay, you can call Mr. Matthews."

Meanwhile, at school Cory was watching the news on the TV. It was his planning period and he didn't have anything to do. Just then, his cell phone rang.

"Hello,"

"Dad, there's something I need to you."

"Okay, Riley, what is? Is it about the game?"

"You can kinda say that. We're not at the game."

" I know, I've been watching the TV. I saw that the some storms are coming up and they are sending everyone back to school. I know that you are dissappointed that you didn't get to watch the whole game."

"You don't understand what I'm trying to say."

"Well, then what are you trying to tell me?"

"Okay, please don't yell."

"Okay Riley, just tell me."

" I don't know how to start so I'm going to just come out and tell you... Okay here we go. You do know that mom took me and Maya to the subway this morning?"

"Yes, Topanga told me she was taking you to the subway. Then what happened?"

"Maya and I feel asleep on the subway and missed our stop..."

"YOU WHAT?"

"When we woke up, we had to get off at the very last stop. We were in an area that we didn't know very well."

"RILEY, WHAT DID YOU DO?"

"We saw grocery store and we went inside; I saw they were giving away free maps. I took one. I looked to see where were. I saw that we were far away from the stadium. I looked at the map and saw we were close to the Plaza hotel. We went to plaza hotel and told them what happened. They told us we were closer to school so we are on our way back to school. "

"Riley, I'm proud of what you did. Have you had lunch? How are you going to get back to school?"

"We at lunch at Papa Johns' and got some ice cream at Cold Stone. As soon as it started pouring down rain, we ran to the nearest subway. We are on the subway now. We will get off at the second to the last stop."

"Okay, you will be getting off at the subway station that is close to our apartment."

"It's 12:30 now. We will be there within the next two hours. "

"Okay, I'll call Topanga and Katy and tell them what has happened. One of us will be at the subway to get you."

"Thanks dad,"

"You are welcome Riley."

They hung up. Riley and Maya continued to watch the TV and weather announcements. The wind was blowing hard and it was pour down rain.

"I wonder, how Farkle and Lucas are?"

"Maya, I have no idea. I hope they get back to school okay."

Just then the subway stopped moving. The lights began to flicker on and off. An announcement came on over the intercom. "We are experincing some techincial difficulties. We will start back up after we fix the techinical difficulties."

"Maya, I think we are going to be here for awhile."

"I think you may be right."


	4. The Storm

Maya and Riley could still see the TV screen and continued to watch the weather report. It was still pouring down rain and the news report was still giving updates about the weather.

"Riley, how long do you think we'll be down here?"

"I don't know, until they get techinical difficulties fixed."

Just then a special news bulliten appeared across the screen.

"Riley what why is did the special news buliten appear across the screen?

"I don't know Maya. Let me read it maybe it will tell us?"

Riley carefully watched the special news buliten. She knew why the subway quickly stopped moving. Across the screen it was telling all the TV viewers that the heavy winds had effected the area. All Flights had been canceled until futher notice, all the New York city subways could be having techincal difficulties, city buses and taxi services weren't going to travel, and everyone was advised to stay inside.

"Maya, did you see that? The storm has effected New York City." Riley stated. " The weather reporter is back on."

"This is a special news report, the reason why we are having these storms is due to Hurricane Ike. The following states have been effected:

Arkansas

Illinois

Indiana

Kentucky

Michigan

Missouri

New York

Ohio

Pennsylvania

Tennessee

West Virginia

"Riley, I wonder how long this will last?"

"Maya, I have no idea." Riley stated. "I see there is another special news report."

"This a special news report, we have workers working on the powerlines and the subways. We will get them back up as quickly as we can.

" I guess we will be here for awhile."

"Maya, we still have power."

"What happens if the lights go out?"

"Maya, we'd still be here for awhile. I'm sure that they have generators. You have nothing to worry about."

"Yeah, maybe you are right. "

Just then there was loud noise, somewhere. Riley and Maya turned around to see where it was. It wasn't in subway station. It must have been somewhere else. Just then the lights began to flicker on and off. They looked around to see if there was anyone else on the subway. It turned out that they were the only two people on the subway.


	5. How Riley and Maya Met

The lights continued to flicker on and off. Maya didn't want to admit it but she was scared of storms. She moved closer to Riley. Riley could tell that Maya was scared of storms.

"Maya, are you scared of storms?"

"No of course not...well maybe a little"

"That is nothing to be ashamed of we all of things we are scared of. I'm scared of failure, I'm not sure of my self, and I want to make something of myself."

"Well, you are the one who always says never stop believeing in things. Remember when we did the time captusle. You put Pluto in there."

"Yes, I did. You didn't tell anyone what you put there. I bet I know what you put in there?"

" I bet you don't have any idea!"

"Does it have do with Shawn?"

Maya's face turned red. She was surprised that Riley knew. No one else saw her put the picture of her mother and Shawn holding her cake with her blowing out the candles.

"Riley, how'd you know?"

" You talk about Shawn a lot and you were really thrilled when he asked your mom on a date. I also saw you put a picture in your pocket, when we chose our items that day."

"Well, I just want to always have friends in my life. I don't know my father's side of the family."

" Did I ever tell you that we don't see much of mom's parents?"

"You don't see much of Topanga's parents. Why?"

"Well, when my mother and father were 16, my mother's parents announced they were moving to Pittsburgh. Dad didn't take it to well. Niether did mom. Anyway, he felt bad when he didn't say good bye to her, when she came to say good bye to him. After awhile, he was depressed and was getting ready to go to Pittsburgh. It was raining that night and when he went to open the door, she was right outside the door. Her clothes were soaking wet. She ran away to be with dad. Her parents let her stay with her aunt until she finished high school. At graduation, she asked dad to marry her. They almost eloped, but decided not to because they wanted their friends and family to be there. While they were engaged mom's parent's announced they were separating. Mom called off the wedding. So dad and Shawn went to Pittsburgh to talk to mom's parents. Mom's parent's came down to talk to her about Cory. They told her not let their separation come between her and dad. So she told dad she wanted to be his wife and they married. I think those two events caused mom's parents to not come around as much. We don't talk much about it"

"Well, I can understand that. I don't like to talk much about my day's in elementary school. We didn't know each other then because we didn't have any classes together."

"The first time, we met each other was in the 5th grade. We were in the same class. But didn't talk much. We had our own group of friends."

"Riley, do you remember how we became friends?"

"How could I forget. I remember it like it was yesterday. I was friends with the popular kids. I remember that you didn't have any friends to play with on the play ground. One day you asked Missy if you could play with us."

"You don't have to remind me. She told me no and that I was a trouble maker and was werid."

"Yeah, I remember. She laughed at you and made you cry. I told her that she was being curel and she didn't care. You walked away in tears and I hated it. I told Missy that I was going to go play with you. She told me when I walked over to you, that if I started hanging with you she wouldn't let me back in the group. I didn't care. We've been friends ever since."


	6. Returning From the Game

Up above the subway station, all of the other kids were returning to school and getting off the school bus. All of the eight grade students were going straight to Cory Matthews' classroom.

"Maya and Riley didn't get on the bus this morning. They weren't at the game." stated Lucas.

"I am aware of that Lucas!" stated Cory.

" Where were they?" asked Farkle.

"Farkle, they are on riding the subway back to this area." declared Cory.

"How do you know that?" asked Lucas.

"Riley called me on her cell phone. She told me that they were on the subway and they were watching the weather. Riley told me that she felt like she needed to call when she saw the news, I needed to know where she was. She said that she saw her classmates getting on the bus." Cory stated.

"We were on TV? Did you you see it ? How did I did I look?" asked Farkle.

"Farkle, you just look you were wanting to get on the bus because it was raining." Cory stated.

"So you saw us on TV?" asked Farkle.

"Yes,Farkle, I saw you on TV. Riley and Maya did too. Before you ask me anymore questions, I am going to answer them for you. The reason why they missed they the trip is because they feel asleep on the subway. They are okay. Riley got a free map at grocery store. So Riley and Maya used the map to find out how to get back home. " Cory yelled.

"Farkle, I think you better quit while you are ahead. I think Mr. Matthew is not in the mood for all of these questions." advised Lucas.

"Thank you,Lucas. I am not in the mood for all these questions. I am very concerned about Riley and Maya. They are on the subway. I saw on TV that Hurricane Ike has traveled up North. It has effected New York and ten other states. New York subways are having techincal difficulties, city buses and taxi's are going travel, and all flights have been canceled. Everyone has been advised to stay inside. Now, I'd appericate if everyone took a seat and would be quiet. I am going try to watching to the News. I want to be updated on the New York City subways. And before you ask, I am not giving you Farkle time today, Farkle!" yelled Cory. "Class, if you have a library book take it out and read it. If you have homework that you need to finish from another class, take it out and finish it. If you don't have anything to do take out some paper and draw!"

The class could tell Cory meant what he said so, they did as they were told. They didn't want to make him mad. Cory sat down at his desk and continued to watch the TV. A special buliten appear on the screen.

"We are intrupting program for a special report." stated the TV announcer." The mayor has decided that everyone remain where they are. If you have any kids in school, they will remain at school until further notice. We are trying restore power outages as quickly as we can."

"Now that is just great, we can't leave school!" Cory yelled.

"I think we are under a state of emergency." said Farkle.

"I am aware of that Farkle! What you don't understand is that I am very concerned about Riley and Maya! I don't know if there is any power in their subway car, I don't know if it has any techincal difficulties, and how far they are away from getting off at Greenwich Village." Cory declared.

Cory looked at his watch. It was 2:30. It had been two hours since he had talked to Riley on his cellphone. There was a good chance that Riley and Maya were close to Greenwich Village. He had just called Topanga and Katy right after he hung with Riley.

"Class, I am going to Prinicpal Yancy.I'm going to see if I can leave school." stated Cory.

"But,you heard on the news were advised to stay put." stated Farkle." You could get in trouble."

"I am aware of that Farkle. I am going to talk to him about Riley and Maya. " Cory stated, as he walked out of his classroom.


	7. Cell Phones

Back down in the subway, Riley and Maya were still watching the news on the screen. They had seen that everyone was advised to stay put. Both girls were watching the weather report. They showed scenes of New York City. There was trash, glass, litter, and broken tree limbs in the streets of New York City.

"Riley, how do you think Mr. Matthews is doing?"

"Maya, I have no idea. With knowing him, he is probably telling the class to take seat and be quiet. He was watching the news when I called. I bet he's still watching the news. "

"Riley, what about Topanga?"

"I don't know? I think I'll call her right now. I hope I have a signal." Riley stated.

She pulled , her cell phone. Riley smiled at Maya. Maya could tell she had a signal on her cell phone. Riley was going to be able to call Topanga.

Meanwhile, Topanga was working at her store. Topanga and Katy were making smooties for their customers. They were also watching. The weather.

"Katy, I wonder how the girls are. Cory called me and told me that Riley called him and told him about them missing the trip."

"I know, he called me and told me too. He said they fell asleep on the subway and missed their stop. Cory told me that Riley told him that they got off at last stop. It was somewhere in an unfamilar area. He said they got a free map at grocery store and they were close to Palaza Hotel. They asked if they were closer to the school or the stadium. They were told they were closer to school. So they decided to head back to school. He said they stopped for lunch and then they got on the subway."

"Katy, I know that too. He told me the very same thing."

"Topanga, I wonder where they are know. Do you think you should try to call Riley? I don't know if Maya has her phone with her or not."

"Katy think I will call Riley."

Topanga walked to the storage room to get her phone out of her purse. As soon as she got her phone out of purse, it began to ring. She looked at the phone to see who was calling. Riley's number showed up. She hurried up and went back to the front to where Katy was.

"Hello, this is Topanga."

"Mom, it's Riley, we are on the subway. We feel asleep on the subway and missed the trip."

"Riley, I was just getting ready to try to call you. You don't have to tell me about the field trip,I already know. Your father called me and told me what happened. I'm proud of how you and Maya handled your situation."

"Are you at the shop or getting ready to have a court case?"

"I'm here at the shop with Katy. We were making smooties for the customers. And we've also been watching the weather."

"How have you girl been? We saw on the new that the city subways were having techinical difficulities. Has your subway car had any difficulties?"

"We've been okay and we've been watching the news too. They have a TV screen down here on the subway car. Yes, our subway car has had difficulties. The lights have flickered on and off. The subway car that we are in isn't moving right now."

"Are you two okay? Katy said Maya was scared of storms."

"We are okay. Maya was scared at first, but she's okay now. We've been talking and we just thought about dad and wondered how he was doing. Have you heard from him lately?"

"No Riley, I'm was just getting to call him. I know that we've been advised to stay in doors for awhile. I saw that the schools are keeping the students for awhile. I wondered how he was taking it. I thought that I should call him. Don't worry about the subway, they are working on the techinical difficulities. I've called the electric company and told them about you and Maya being on the subway. They are trying to get the all of the back generators started and the power is being restored. If you need anything else, call me or Katy. I'm going to call Cory and see how he is doing."

"Okay, bye mom."

"Bye,Riley."

Topanga hung up the phone. The girls are okay. I'm going to call Cory. She began to dial his number on her phone. But, her phone began to ring as soon as she was dialing his number.

"Katy, think I know how is calling me." Topanga stated. "Hello, this is Topanga."

"Topanga, this is Cory. I'm at school. I'm standing out side of Prinicpal Yancy's office."

"Cory, what about your class?"

" I told them to take a seat and work quietly at their desk. I told them I was going to talk to prinicpal."

"Cory, why do you need to talk to the prinicpal?"

" I want to see if I can leave school, what part of the subway the girl's are in."

"Cory, I've called the electric company right after you called me the first time. I told them about the situation. They are working on getting the back up generators. They are also beinging to restore power."

"Topanga, when will we know when the girl are at about to get off at Greenwich Villiage?"

"They will most likely call one of us and tell us. Then we will meet them at the subway station. Cory, I don't think Prinicpal Yancy will let you leave school. He will probably tell you to go back to class. But if you have to talk to him, go ahead."

"Okay, I am going to talk to him. I'll you back."

"Okay, bye Cory."

Topanga hung up her phone. She told Katy that Cory was standing outside of the prinicpal's office. They both wonder how the prinicpal would react because Cory wasn't in his classroom.

Meanwhile, back down in the subway, Maya and Riley were still watching the news. Nothing had changed much. Maya looked at her watch, four hours had passed since the subway car stopped moving.

"Riley, we've been waiting for the subway car to start for few more hours. They began to walk around the subway to see what it looked like outside. Everything was still dark. But, they still had lights on in their subway car.


	8. Update About the Subway

About two hours had passed since Cory got off the phone with Topanga. He finally got in the office to talk with Principal Yancy. Their conversation was intrupted a lot because he kept getting phone calls from parents. The parents wanted to know if the students would be in the building over night. He told every parent that called that they'd be in the building during the night.

"Now back to our converstation, Cory. I understand what you said about Riley and Maya. All I can advise we can do is to call the subway company and ask to see if they can give us a location of where their subway car is in. There are several subways in New York City. Do you know what part of New York they were in when they got on the subway?"

"When I talked to Riley, she said they were in an unfamilar part of New York. They got a map and found out they were close to the Palaza. They went to the Palaza to ask for directions. They were closer to the school,so they were on there way back. They had lunch at Papa John's which was only a block away. Then they stopped to get ice Cream at Cold Stone. It was right next to Papa John's. Finally, they got on the nearest subway." Cory stated.

"Okay, Cory, I will call the subway station and see which subway they are close to." Prinicpal Yancy answered.

Principal Yancy got on the phone and called the New York subway Company. He explained the situation and told them which subway station Riley and Maya went to, so they could get on the subway station. He hung up the phone.

"Cory, the subway cars aren't moving now. They are trying to restore the back up generators. It will take an hour or two. After back up generator's are working their subway car will arrive near Greenwhich Village in two hours. You need to go back to class. I'll call Topanga and tell her what we found out. I think with her being a lawyer and being close by the subway, she will be given permission to go the subway station and pick up the girls." declared Principal Yancy.

Cory thanked the principal and went back to class. When he got back to class, Farkle was setting at his desk.

"Farkle, I thought I told you I wasn't going to give you Farkle time today. What are you doing at my desk. " Cory said.

"You were gone from the class so I got up and sat at your desk and we all started talking about the game. We've been talking about the weather and missing the game. We wondered who won. " Farkle stated.

"Farkle, please go sit down!" Cory demanded.

Meanwhile, back at the subway, Riley and Maya were getting bored. They both were getting tired. It was close to 10:30 PM, but they were trying to stay awake. They finally agreed to take shifts. One would sleep for two hours, and the other would keep watch for two hours. After two hours had passed, they'd switch places. Riley kept watch on the screen and her cell phone. Maya was sleeping. Riley wondered how long it would be take before they were at the Greenwich Village subway station.

Back at the school, the head of the Family Resource Center was given permission to take money from the school budget to go buy each student a tube of toothpaste, a tooth brush, deodorant, and small bath and body kit for the students up. When head of the Family Resource Center returned, she called each teacher to her office to take get what they needed for students. Cory collected 15 tubes of toothpaste, 15 tooth brushes, 15 deodorants, and 15 bath and body kits.

Cory took the items back to class and told the students to put their names on their items. He let a few students (At a time) go to the showers in gym locker room to wash up. Finally when everyone had washed up, each teacher was given blankets and pillows for each students.

Just then, Cory got a call for Topanga. He quickly answered his phone.


	9. Getting Off the Subway

" Hello, Topanga, any news?"

"Yes, Cory. I got call from the subway station and they got the subway working. I called the girls and told them that I'd be at the subway station to get them. They were very thrilled."

"Well, have you gotten them yet?"

"Yes, I just picked them up. They are at home washing up and they are going to bed."

"What about Auggie?"

"Don't worry, I picked him up from school."

"Topanga, how were you able to do that?"

" I called his school, told his prinicipal the situaition and asked if I could check him out. The prinicipal let me check him out. He's at home already in bed. They are cleaning up the city. All of the power is being restored and everything is going to be back tommorrow. The girls will be at school tommorrow."

"That is good to know. I'll see them then."

Cory hung up the phone. He was so glad they were back in Greenwhich Villiage. All of the other teachers took shifts so they all get the same amount of sleep.

The next morning Topanga brought Maya and Riley to school. They were 30 mintues early. When they got there all the kids were cleaning up and brushing there teeth. When they walked into Cory class he hugged both off them. He was happy that they were at school.

"Riley, you missed all of the fun, we had a sleep over at school!" stated Farkle.

"No, we didn't have fun. All you students almost drove me crazy. I'm glad that you all will be going home at 3:00 today." stated Cory.

"Where did you spend the night?" asked Lucas.

"At Riley's appartment. Topanga came and got us about 11:30 last night. We got a home cooked meal, washed up, and went to bed. We got up about 6:45 this morning." answered Maya.

"Okay, girl's take a seat, I'm about to start class. I have a history lesson." stated Cory." It is about working together. Several years ago, a hurriciane took place down in New Orleans. A lot of people had to pull together. Just like we did yesterday. Girl come up front, I want you to tell everyone how you both worked together." stated Cory.

Both Riley and Maya came up front. They began to tell their story about falling asleep on the subway.

"So how did you get back here?" asked Farkle.

"Riley got a map a grocery store. And we found our location and went to the Palaza hotel and asked them if we were closer to the school or the stadium. We told we were close to school,so we headed back to school. It started pouring down rain so we went to the nearest subway. It experienced techincal difficulities. So we were there for several hours." Maya stated.

"Was it scary, what it like in the subway?" asked Farkle.

Riley told them about how they talked about the day, how long they had been friends, how they became friends, watching the weather on the screen, and calling her parents.

"How is that history?" asked Farkle.

"I'm glad you asked Farkle. It was an important event when they became friends. Riley stood up for Maya when people made fun of her on the play ground. They ended up becoming friends. And they've been through a lot over the years. Yesterday, they put their heads together and made it through the day. Not only is it important to work together, but it is important to have good friends to help you. So remember that. I could tell you many life lessons that gave my class when I was in school." stated Cory.

"Really could you tell us," asked Lucas.

" I could tell you some about how he advised us when Topanga, Shawn, and I were in his class, when had him college, and before we left to come to New York." Cory stated.

He began to tell the class many stories about how his life was when he was their age. Everyone was interested and no one said a word. They were intrested in hearing stories about how friends help each other and working together.


End file.
